The Shark
by kaoone
Summary: Crashed, on a desert island with nothing but a plane wreckage and a group of determined girls and boys, Beca Mitchell must learn how to survive without the luxuries of life. And with drama and tensions high, how are the Barden Bellas, alongside the Treblemakers going to make it out of the Shark's jaws alive?
1. Chapter 1

All Beca Mitchell could think about was how dizzy and nauses she was.

She could feel soft fabric beneath her and realised that she was still sitting on the aeroplane that was taking her to Europe for Worlds. Racking her brain, she tried to remember the events of the past few hours.

"Come on Beca! Hurry up we're going to miss the plane!" Chloe, Beca's best friend shouted, pulling her bags through security. Beca hefted her bag onto her shoulder and wondered how awake Chloe could be at this time in the morning.

The airport, situated near Barden University, was gleaming white as the Barden Bellas and The Treblemakers jostled their way through the crowd looking for their flight.

"It's here!" Stacie hollered, having to shout to make herself heard.

Of course Beca was oblivious for the rest of the journey and all she had were vague memories of boarding the plane, sitting next to her boyfriend, Jesse and then a sharp pain in her lower shin.

Coming back to reality she looked down at her leg with blurry eyes, and the sudden movement caused flem to rise in her throat. Carefully and slowly she leaned over and caught a sight of a long bloody gash across her leg.

"Where am I?", she thought. Looking out of the window she saw a strech of dark, murky ocean, with no land in sight, turning her head she strained her neck to look out of the opposite window. There was a green forest with a scar of sand across the front of the forest and Beca realised how much trouble they were in.

"Wait, they? Us?" Beca suddenly became coginizant of the fact that Jesse was lying next to her, she placed her fingers across his neck, checking his pulse.

Thump, Thump, Thump,

She let out a sigh of relief and clambered into the aeroplane's aisle. The image infront of her was disterbing, but was comforted with the fact that none of the Bellas or Trebles seemed hurt as a first glance. Nevertheless she pushed that thought to the back of her head as the throbing pain in her leg told her that there would be other ingirys like that and there would likely be concusion.

The back of the plane was an gaping hole, leading out onto the the scar of sand circling the island. Beca was about to explore when she heard a small voice behind her,

"Beca, Beca is that you?"

"Chloe?"

"Yes"

"It's me, come on lets get you out of here"

But before Beca could help the dazed (but otherwise fine) Chloe, a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and Jesse hugged his girlfriend from behind. Beca and Jesse then suceeded in lifting Chloe out of her seat and lifting her onto the sand.

Getting to her feet, Chloe looked around and walked towards the forest, away from the plane with Jesse and Beca following behind her.

Turning around Chloe looked at Beca and said "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know girls," Jesse said, cutting off Beca, "but we need to go see if the others ok"

The two girls agreed on this and turned towards the plane.

As if in slow motion, a shock wave threw itself through the three helpless friends as a ball of fire erupted from the plane wreckage. As fast as they could they sprinted towards the plane and ran back through the hole. It was a now like a shark's mouth, threating to keep her in there forever.

Beca looked at the first seat and pulled the unconcious human being from it, she looked down and saw that she was carrying Emily. She had a bleeding head wound and Beca worried for her.

Once Emily was layed on the beach, Beca ran down to the wreck and pulled Donald out with the help of Jesse, he was really heavy and his foot stuck on bits of chair ot floor, making her job much harder. She could feel her hair singe and the second explosion went off probably from the reserve petrol tank, but it was enough to finally engulf th whole plane.

Beca screamed in rage and ran forward in an atemp to save the rest of her friends. Strong, masculine arms wrapped themselves aroung her waist, and broke down into sobs, crying for her friends,

the ones who couldn't escape the shark.

 **I may carry on with this if I get reviews.**

 **-K**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

In the gloomy mist of the campfire all Beca good think about was how she had left her friens in the wreckage and they were all gone.

They had scavenged some things from the wreckage, a multi-tool and some wire from the cockpit, as well as a first aid kit. Donald had light a campfire with a bow method for the 6 of them, the ones who scampered from the wreckage in time were:

Stacey

Jesse

Beca

Chloe

Donald

Emily

All of them where despondent and silent. Wishing it hadn't happened. Sighing, Jesse rose to fetch some more kindling and the others drifted of to sleep. Beca tried to shut out the continued screams and everlasting memories of the plane being blown up, but sleep refused to come.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stacie's eyes fluttered open as a ball of fire rose upon the horizon.

"Sunrise" She murmered to herself. And then she realised there was a hand on her waist, slowly, she turned and saw Donald behind her. It was as if he was protecting her from all that the jungle could hold, everything that could harm her. She gently picked up his hand and put it on the ground next to her, whilst looking around.

Emily was asleep, sprawled alongside the fire, whilst Chloe was next to her, sleeping peacefully. But Beca was awake, still in the same position as the night before. She looked different - but how could she not, her clothes were tatty and had a greyish tinge, her small body was covered in welts and bruises and her eyes were different, they had the 'I've stayed up all night' look, but they also looked empty. Longing for her friends to come back.

And Jesse was...

Stacie looked around hurriedly, her eyes scanning the beach and the forest for a glimpse of the Treble. The beach was empty, as was the forest. Starting to get worried now, Stacie shook Donald awake.

"Not yet... Five more minutes..." As Donald slurred in his sleep Stacie smiled, but it didn't last for long when she became more agitated of the fact that Jesse was missing.

 **I am sorry my chapters are short but I hope ill make up for it with daily posts. -K**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know this is the poorest excuse for a chapter, but I kept to my word and gave you an update.**

My calf burned as I stumbled through the thick foliage. The scorching heat had caused blistering sunburn across the back of my neck and I was dehrydrated, and we hadn't found Jesse yet.

I moved a branch out of my way and looked at Beca, who had recovered from her morning shock and was now soley-focused on finding her boyfriend. Stacie and Donald were in front of her being...em...yeah. At the moment he was being the gentleman and moving a branch out of her way.

My foot stumbled on a small scrap of metal.

"Hey, Chloe, Beca, Jesse, Lovebirds" I shouted to the others, "look at this!"

They came rushing back as the I picked up the metal and rested it in my hands.

"What is it?" Chloe asked, curious.

Donald's P.O.V

The metal was rusty but it had to come from somewhere. We weren't sure where though, but Stacie, being her usual brillant self, suggested that we keep an eye out for wherever it might have come from but carry on looking for water.

Luckly for us we found water pretty quickly, and started building a shelter near the river on high ground. We then created a shelter by weaving leaves and small sticks in between larger branches, and then leaning his against a secure fallen tree.

Jesse's P.O.V

It hurts, and that's all I can remember, that's all I think.

I hope they don't find me, or else they will have the same fate as me.

But Beca will look,so will the others.

But God, if you're up there, please, please,

don't let them find me.


End file.
